About My Friend
by Nara Seunghyun
Summary: Aku Spongebob Squarepants akan menceritakan karakter teman-temanku -ada pula musuh.


_._

_._

_._

_**Spongebob Squarepants**__**Stephen Hillenburg**_

_**Story **__** Nara © Seunghyun**_

_Warning: abal, pendek, gaje, jayus, garing, typo, dsb._

_Genre: Humor/Parody/Friendship_

_Rated: K+_

_._

_._

_._

_**About My Friend**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Kali ini aku akan memperkenalkan teman-temanku.

Patrick Star: Bintang laut berwarna merah mudah yang merupakan sahabat sejati sehidup semati. Tinggal dibawah batu raksasa dan semua furniture yang ia punya berbahan dasar pasir. Memiliki IQ 10 tidak pernah sekolah seumur hidupnya. Bintang laut terbodoh di Bikini Bottom. Aku tidak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan penghasilan. Umur juga aku tidak tahu. Pacar? Jangan harap. Seorang hentai. Mengapa? Karena ia menyimpan berbagai macam foto telanjang binatang darat. Hobi menangkap ubur-ubur.

Squidward Tentacles: Cumi-cumi atau gurita aku tidak tahu berwarna hijau pucat. Memiliki hidung seperti hidung maskot Dufan. Bekerja sebagai kasir di Krusty Krab. Tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bentuknya aneh. Hobi meniup klarinet. Walau sudah tahu klarinet bukan keahliannya ia tetap saja memainkan klarinet. Memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Mempunyai tekad yang sangat tinggi untuk memiliki rambut. Jika mau tanyakan pada Anggun bagaimana cara mendapatkan rambut tebal, tidak ketombean, dan tidak rontok. Jangan lupa memakai sampo _Penthil._ Tidak cocok? Pakai sampo_ Eagle_. Masih tidak cocok? Pakai sampo _moonsilk_. Tetap tidak cocok? Pakai _Loreal New York_. Atau mungkin bisa mencoba sampo _rejuice._

Sandy Cheeks: Tupai ajaib yang bisa tinggal di dasar laut. Tidak pernah kehabisan oksigen selama hidupnya. Dia sangat pintar karena banyak menemukan inovasi baru. Sangat menyukai olahraga karate dan hanya memiliki dua gigi. Berasal dari Texas. Sudah beruntung tinggal di habitatnya di darat malah mencari mati tinggal di laut. Ekornya tidak pernah terlihat lepek dan basah selalu kering tegap. Memiliki berbagai macam keahlian.

Eugene H. Krab: Kepiting berwarna merah yang memiliki restoran kabby patty terenak di bikini bottom yaitu krusty krab namun orang yang paling medit, pelit, kikir selautan. Tidak memiliki istri tapi memiliki anak tanyakan saja sendiri dari mana ia mendapatkannya. Dan yang anehnya anaknya berbeda spesies dengannya. Rumahnya berbentuk jangkar dengan memiliki berbagai macam foto di dinding.

Sheldon J. Plankton: Musuh abadi dari Eugene H. Krab. Melakukan lebih dari seribu cara untuk mendapatkan formula krabby patty. Memiliki restoran sekaligus menjadi rumahnya bernama _Chum Bucket._ Dari namanya saja kita bisa menebak kalau bentuk rumahnya seperti ember. Istirnya adalah sebuah komputer berjalan bernama Karen –jika tulisannya benar. Tubuhnya sangat kecil tapi tahan banting. Dilempar, diinjek, dipukul dia tidak pernah mati.

Gary The Snail: Siput darat yang bisa hidup di laut tanpa bantuan alat pernapasan. Ia merupakan binatang peliharanku yang tinggal bersama denganku juga. Ia merupakan siput hebat yang pernah kumiliki. Siput 'kan tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi, ia berbeda. Aku tidak tahu makhluk halus apa yang menempati dirinya sehingga ia bisa mengeong layaknya kucing.

Mrs. Puff: Beliau adalah guru yang menagajari bagimana caranya menyetir mobil. Aku pikir dia adalah tergolong ikan beracun yang bila dimakan akan mati. Kalau ia menabrak benda keras, badannya akan menggebung berkali-kali lipat dari wujud aslinya. Dengar-dengar, ia ditaksir oleh tuan Krab.

Pearl Krabs: Ia lah orang yang kumaksud. Anak dari tuan Krab tetapi berbeda jenis dengan ayahnya sendiri. Ia merupakan ikan paus sementara ayahnya sendiri merupakan kepiting. Sepertinya tidak ada hal mustahil di Bikini Bottom. Tetapi, aku merasa kasihan padanya hidup bersama kepiting tua nan jelek dan kikir.

Mermaid Man: Kau bisa menebak dari jenis apa. Dia adalah putri-ralat- _putra _duyung. Dihidungnya tertempel bintang laut berwarna ungu. Badannya bukan tumbuh ke atas melainkan ke samping. Pahlawan pembela kebenaran bersama partnernya Barnacle Boy. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia tinggal di panti jompo. Walau masih ada beberapa kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya. Aku bingung, jika aku mengunjungi atau menjenguknya bersama Patrick, pasti ia tidak mempersilahkan aku untuk menemuinya. Aku saja pernah ditendang keluar sama penjaga panti jompo tersebut.

Barnacle Boy: Seperti yang aku ceritakan sebelumnya, ia adalah partner dari Mermaid Man. Hidungnya mirip dengan Squidward. Memakai baju merah –jika aku tidak salah. Aku rasa ia tidak begitu menyukaiku. Entah mengapa aku pun tidak tahu. Padahal aku begitu mengidolakannya sama seperti Mermaid Man. Aku tidak pernah mengusik aataupun menganggu kehidupannya.

Flying Dutchman: Hantu dengan warna hijau menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia suka gentayangan mengerjai penghuni Bikini Bottom. Kalau kau terjebak di kapalnya, kau harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya supaya bisa keluar dari sana. Aku pernah sekali terjebak disana bersama Patrick dan Squidward –tetapi Squidward sudah berhasil kabur duluan walau pada ujungnya ia balik lagi ke kapal bersama dengan aku dan Patrick. Aku dan Patrick sampai berusaha melewati ruangan dengan parfum yang menyemprotiku dan Patrick sampai aku mabuk dan pusing bukan kepalang.

Larry the Lobster: Penjaga pantai –sudah aku tinggal di dalam laut masih ada pantai di dalamnya pula. Ia diidolakan para gadis. Selain tubuhnya yang atletis ia juga sangat ramah. Dalam peraturannya, penjaga pantai harus memakai cream putih pada hidungnya. Aku sih tidak masalah toh aku kan punya hidung. Bagaimana dengan sahabatku Patrick? Ia kan tidak punya hidung.

Squilliam Fancyson: Dia adalah orang dari spesies yang sama dengan Squidward. Aku lihat ia senang sekali merendahkan Squidward. Mereka berdua memang selalu bersaing. Ia juga sangat kaya. Bajunya saja terlihat mahal. Fisik yang membedakannya dengan Squidward adalah dia memiliki rambut.

Karen: Istri –buatan- Plankton. Ia juga membantu Plankton dalam misinya menjatuhkan restoran Krusty Krab. Aku tidak begitu mengetahui karakter dan sifatnya. Karena ia adalah komputer jadi ia bisa dikendalikan dengan mudah.

King Neptune: Penguasa lautan. Aku bingung bagaiman mendeskripsikan dia. Takut-takut kalau aku salah bicara malah kena kutukan.

Man Ray: Musuh bebuyutan Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy. Ia adalah pahlawan kejahatan. Topengnya berwarna biru –lebih tepat kepalanya. Pernah sewaktu aku berusaha mengalahkannya dengan Patrick, ia melepaskan to –kepala- tetapi ia masih bisa hidup.

Bubble Bass: Ia partner kerja Man Ray yang otomatis juga merupakan musuh bebuyutan Mermaid Man dan Barnacle Boy. Ia adalah gelembung yang tidak tahu diri. Sudah tahu dia meruapakan gelembung semestinya ia tidak perlu bertindak jahat. Tinggal tusuk pakai kuku tangan pun juga kalah.

Begitulah teman-temanku –walaupun ada musuh juga. Aku harap kalian bisa mengenal mereka lebih dekat.

.

FIN

.

**(A/N)**

Hai, author amatiran kembali mem-publish fic baru. Sebetulnya fic udah beberapa bulan yang lalu terbengkalai tapi saya belum sempet ngerapihin isinya.

Ini cuma buat hiburan saja sih sebetulnya. Saya harap kalian suka

Untuk disclaimer Spongebobnya itu betul kan Stephen Hillenburg? –liat di wikipedia

Saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu di sini.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY HUSBAND G-DRAGON a.k.a KWON JI YONG. MAKIN MAKIN DEH POKOKNYA. SAYA TETAP MENYANGANGIMU DAN MEMBER BIG BANG LAINNYA^^

#Happy26thGDay

Review boleh?


End file.
